Precious Sparks
by BP-101Skyfander
Summary: Sequel to 'Smitten Sparks'. Jetfire's been sparked, and no Autobot knows who the sire is! Once they discover, will they accept the situation or reject it completely? Find out here! AGAIN, RE-UPLOADED! XD
1. My News To You

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
… **JettwinsareOOC; Idon'townTransformers… kaythnx, bai :D**

He never thought it'd happen, but Jetfire knew what he had heard, and Ratchet never lied to one of his patients. The jet attempted to block out what his teammates were discussing and put his processor on other things, but that didn't really help with Jetstorm beside him, poking his shoulder-strut the whole time.

"They're talking about you…" he'd say.

"I know…" Jetfire would reply. "I wish they wouldn't… I'm sparked; it's not that big-a-deal…"

"Not that big-a-deal!?" Jetstorm repeated in shock: thankful that the others hadn't heard his outburst. "Brother, did you not hear what Ratchet said? A youngling can't handle a sparkling!"

Jetfire briefly ignored the statement and set his servos on his hips, watching the rest of the Elite Guard squabble over the situation they'd heard from Ratchet solarcycles before.

"I don't see why I can't…" he went on. "I mean, both of us are almost 100 stellarcycles of age!"

"… True… so, we can't be counted as younglings like we used to be…" Jetstorm admitted, looking at the floor. That was true; in the time they'd rescued Jetfire from the Decepticons, both the jettwins had aged a few orbitalcycles, and were almost full-grown mechs.  
**Blitzwing knows that… He still calls me 'his youngling' though, **Jetfire thought with a small smile, remembering the last encounter he'd had with his bond-mate; which was a few solarcycles before-hand.

"We're teen-bots now anyway… I still don't think it matters…"

Jetstorm face-servoed beside his brother, but Jetfire didn't seem to notice. The older mechs and femmes seemed to have ceased their debate and returned to their duties… well, except Reggae and Nightmelody; the two femmes walking over to the jettwins.

"So… did Ratch find out how long or why you developed carrier protocols, Fire?" Reggae inquired, sporting the nickname she used for the orange-twin. Jetfire tapped his helm with a digit, keeping one servo on his hip as he thought.

"Well… he said I was created with them apparently, but no one knew until now, of course," he explained, exchanging a glance with Jetstorm. "Must have rubbed off from our carrier…"

"What about you, Stormy?" Nightmelody questioned; a little concerned for her spark-mate.

"Not me. I've got all mech and sire protocols," Jetstorm replied, not really wanting to brag before his twin. "But… I guess it's common for one in six mechs to get the carrier protocols instead of a femme."

"Well, just between us four, you're not the only one, Fire," Reggae spoke up, lowering her voice a little; her pale-blue optics hardly focused on one of them. "Jazz ended up with them too, but don't tell him I told you."

Jetfire and Jetstorm exchanged a soft giggle. That explains Jazz and Prowl's 'unexplained' sparkling…

"On another note, do you know if the little one's mech or femme yet? It'd be so cute if it were a femme!" Nightmelody giggled; her servos over her mouthplates. Jetfire blushed a little from the question, but brushed it off after a shake of his helm.

"Ratchet said he'll be able to find out in a few orbitalcycles time," he answered, uncomfortably putting a servo over his spark chamber. "Once it's m-moved to my gestation chamber…"

"Aww, don't be embarrassed about it, Fire. Me and Melody are gonna have to go through exactly what you're handling sooner or later," Reggae admitted with a soft vent. "The fun of being a femme!"

"Maybe sooner between Storm and me," Nightmelody added with a small grin. Jetstorm's optics shuttered in a blink.

"C-Can we, wait a few stellarcycles before that happens?" he wondered, shuddering a little before stepping in place beside his brother. "I-I want to live up t-to being an uncle first b-before I'm a sire myself!"

Jetfire laughed and shook his helm, waving them off as he ventured outside again for the decacycle, venting in the cool air before sitting down and leaning against the ship's docking-ramp.

"… It might be nice to have a femme…" he thought aloud, looking up at the blue sky above. "Wonder what Blitzwing thinks…"

At the thought of his bond-mate, Jetfire mentally whimpered. After Megatron had found out he and the triple-changer had bonded, Blitzwing took more damage than thought-for, all because Jetfire was an Autobot! Last he had seen him, the triple-changer's frame was shaped differently; Blitzwing explaining he'd taken up different alt-modes due to the damage.

"He's still a jet, but… I can't quite put my digit on his other alt-mode…" the teen-bot admitted, resting his helm on his servos. "Maybe I should ask him…"

"Ask whom vhat?"

Jetfire ex-vented teasingly, shooting his optics to one side as an elder Cybertronian wandered over to his position.

"Why, hello Blitzwing."

* * *

**Heheh, sneaky hinting of JazzXProwl :3**

**So… If you're wondering, the jettwins are around about 95 stellarcycles this story and in 'Smitten Sparks'… but, as I haven't got my head completely around Cybertronian ages, I'm not sure how old that is in Earth-years, but I'm pretty sure it's equivalent to young-adults or something like that…**

… **I think their cycle is 'sparkling, youngling, teen-bot and then whatever gender they are, mech or femme'… Adults basically…**

**Another thing is:  
****Nanoklik = second  
****Klik = minute  
****Megacycle = hour  
****Solarcycle = day  
****Decacycle = week  
****Orbitalcycle = month  
****Stellarcycle = year  
**… **just in case you're wondering, and this will be for throughout the story too….**

… **I'll stop my ranting now and go finish &amp; upload Chapter 2. Sounds good enough? Okay…**


	2. More About You

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

"So, I hear someone special of mine has been sparked…" the triple-changer smirked, sitting beside the twin and pulling him onto his lap; Blitzwing lacing an arm around Jetfire. "I tried to tell jhou…"

"Mmm, I don't think you did…" Jetfire insisted, still hesitant to be around the triple-changer so close to 'home'. "You even hid the fact that we'd bonded!"

"… I vas annoyed zhat morning; it's not my fault…" Icy hissed; Jetfire then silencing Blitzwing with a perky kiss on the mouthplates. Said triple-changer held it with his bond-mate before he pulled away and glanced at the Elite Guard ship; optic narrowing.

"Do zhey know it's me?"

"No one knows, except Jetstorm, but I trust him," Jetfire replied, spinning around in his lap and facing the scenery; Blitzwing's servos on his middle. "And I hope it stays that way between us… I don't want them taking you away from me…"

"Zhat's vhat I don't vant to happen eizher…" Blitzwing admitted softly, ex-venting. "But… Megatron did give me some varnings…"

Jetfire whimpered and nuzzled against him. He guessed already they were bad warnings…

"What did he say?"

"… Either jhou join ze Decepticons, or I forget about jhou for good… I-I could never do zhat! And… I don't vant to leave jhou alone vith our sparklings…"

The teen-bot put his servos over the triple-changer's, hurt filling his spark. He'd have to do the same if that were the case, and the thought of it just made his tanks churn… Or that could have been the continuous morning-sickness he'd been facing due to being sparked…

"I would join if I could, but the Elite Guard have gotten stricter over my last kidnapping from you…" Jetfire admitted, silencing himself and cautiously getting up at the footfalls heading in their direction. "Blitzwing…"

"I'm going; don't vorry," the triple-changer reassured, ducking behind the ship as Jetstorm, Jazz, Nightmelody and Blurr left; Jetstorm meeting his brother's optics.

_**:: Blitzwing again? ::**_

_**:: How do you know!? ::**_

_**:: You did tell me that night we got you back… ::**_

_**:: … Right; I knew that, but yeah, he was here. ::**_

_**:: What happened? ::**_

No one knew the problem when Jetstorm suddenly doubled-over in pain; Jetfire smirking as he slipped past them back onto the ship. Personal stuff stays personal...  
The fours bots that had left went out to investigate a strange energy signature on the other side of town and Jetfire would have gone with them… If he wasn't carrying…  
So instead, he stayed aboard the ship; tracking the signal of the energy signature and just wandering about in boredom. He would have gone out to see Blitzwing again, but it was all too risky during the solarcycle.

"So… ya got left behind, huh?"

Jetfire looked up at Reggae's voice; the femme's blind optics unreadable as she stared out into the room.

"Typical, know what I'm saying?"

"I guess so…" the jet admitted, walking over to her. Reggae in-vented at the sound of his footfalls growing closer: estimating his height before looking down and meeting his optics.

"You gonna be okay with all this, Fire? I mean, you are only a-…"

"A youngling, I know," Jetfire interrupted, spinning around in annoyance and setting his servos on his protoform. "Why does no one think I can handle this!?"

"That's not what I'm saying…" Reggae said softly, uncomfortably poking at the headlights decorating her chassis. "… I think you can… Just don't listen to them…"

Jetfire ex-vented, half-ignoring her statement. All he wanted to do was find Blitzwing again, but he was probably receiving a strangling from Megatron… Or not; the jettwin would have felt it through their bond…

"… Jetfire, can you help me?" Reggae then spoke up; the femme still stuck in her place beside the door. "Um, I know my other sensors have been enhanced and everything, but…"

"You're still nervous to go anywhere, right?" Jetfire guessed, gently taking her servo. Reggae nervously giggled as her digits curled around his.

"Y-Yeah, exactly," she admitted, following his lead as they headed for the command room. "Jazz thinks it's unreal that I don't know my way around yet."

"Well, it doesn't help that you can't see anything…" Jetfire pointed out softly, guiding her to her station before setting the femme down. "Will you be alright if I get back to what I was doing?"

"What? Wandering around being bored? Sure, go ahead," Reggae laughed, setting her digits on the controls before her and typing away like she knew what she was doing. "Wait, I should be asking if you'll be okay… You're the one who's sparked!"

The orange-twin shook his helm at her enthusiasm, then quietly leaving the room. Sure she was older, but sometimes it seemed the jettwins were the elder ones to Reggae. No one could blame her because of her condition though…

"… Ahh scrap, I need to see Blitzwing…" he then murmured aloud in defeat, quickly running back outside. Of course the triple-changer wasn't there; Jetfire sitting on the docking-ramp and putting his arms around his knees.

_**:: Hey, what are you up to? ::**_

_**:: Hmm? Oh it's jhou… I'm just vaiting for Megatron to come up vith one of his schemes again… It's not fun vaiting. ::**_

_**:: Well, if you're interested, the rest of the Elite Guard are checking out a strange energy signature in town. ::**_

_**:: And zhey left jhou behind, I figure? ::**_

_**:: Yeah… Come comfort me? ::**_

_**:: … I vould if I hadn't just thrown a data-pad at Lugnut… ::**_

_**:: And? ::**_

_**:: He's threatening me… Hang on a klik. ::**_

Jetfire scowled at the sudden silence through their bond. What were those Decepticons up to?  
He then ex-vented and boredly lay back on the ramp, looking up at the clouds above; almost swiftly circling the sky.

"… What I wouldn't do to go for a fly today…" he muttered, optics briefly offlining.

_**:: Zhat takes care of zhat… Sorry. ::**_

_**:: What did you do? ::**_

_**:: More like vhat did he do; ze brute threw ze data-pad back and almost made me lose both my optics! ::**_

The jettwin couldn't help but laugh at his bond-mate's misfortune. Keeping his optics offline, he mainly blocked out everything around him just to speak to Blitzwing.

_**:: Come kidnap me so I can comfort you. ::**_

_**:: Jhou vant me to? I'll have to run zhat zhrough Megatron. ::**_

_**:: Seriously? ::**_

_**:: … Just kidding; I'm coming to get jhou, Jetfire! ::**_

The triple-changer cut off with a hysterical laugh; Jetfire jerking online in surprise. He wasn't expecting that…

"Don't you just love someone who's persistent…?" he asked himself, watching the skies for the familiar colour-scheme of the fighter jet. "Well, Blitzwing's always persistent, but he doesn't count…"

That and he never gives you enough time to react…  
As though from nowhere, the triple-changer swooped down right on cue; his boosters burning as they swooped back up into the sky; Jetfire giggling all the while in his bond-mate's arms.

"Told jhou I vas coming!" Random perked up happily, nuzzling the youngling's faceplates. Jetfire couldn't help but smirk as he set a servo on the triple-changer's chassis and kissed him longingly; then activating his own boosters and hovering beside him.

"Knowing you…" he insisted. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Hmm, back to ze clearing by ze lake maybe?" Blitzwing suggested; Icy now in-control. "It vas nice and quiet zhere… No one around to bozher us…"

Jetfire nodded in agreement, going to transform but he stopped as Blitzwing transformed before him. His jet-mode looked a lot sleeker than it had the last time they'd seen each other… Maybe he'd scanned a different aircraft to match his second alt-mode…

"Vhat are jhou vaiting for, Fire? Are ve going?"

"O-Oh yeah, sorry…" said-twin stuttered, hastily transforming and following the triple-changer to where they'd gone orbitalcycles ago. Evening fell over the town as they flew towards their destination, and something told Jetfire their meeting would be all the more enjoyable due to the night-time scenery. He couldn't help but worry about his brother though… Were they still out looking for that energy reading? Just to be sure…

_**:: Found anything yet, brother? ::**_

* * *

**Huh, I ended it on a bond-link again… :3**

**But hey, we got to know more about Reggae's condition and how she's handling it; good girl, Reggae! ^^  
**… **wait, what am I doing again? *herp-a-derp-derp* … Isn't Jetfire a good friend for helping her out? :D**

**Anyway, about next chapter:  
****\- Will be in Jetfire's P.O.V  
**\- … **May cause my rating to change…  
****\- Will involve discussions of the sparkling  
****\- Most likely will bring up the 'problem' part to this story… idk…**


	3. Accidents

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

We'd landed a megacycle ago, but already I felt the slightest bit exhausted. From where I lay against a tree-trunk, I watched Blitzwing curiously follow several dots of light along the lake's bank. Trust Random to be incredibly curious over the creatures of this planet…

"… I love my triple-changer…" was the first thing that escaped my vocal processor that night. I kinda figured I'd be the one in his place and he'd be where I am, considering I'm the younger but, the sparklings are causing my own spark to ache a lot more than usual… Is that a normal thing?

"Jetfire, can jhou see ze flying zhings!? Zhey're so tiny!" Blitzwing called; his grin never fading as he jogged after the 'glowing lights'.

"I can see them!" I called back with a soft laugh. "Now, come back over here; you're acting like a youngling!"

He charged over and flopped beside me, not giving me much time to react as he pulled me into his arms and close to his frame. I climbed onto him and rested my head on his chassis, venting softly. Sometimes, I'd hate the fact that Decepticons always towered over us Autobots, but I didn't seem to care now.

"Do jhou know if ze sparkling's moved yet? I vanna know if it's mech or femme!" he asked impatiently, shifting a little underneath me. It must be uncomfortable on his wings…

"Y-You'll have to wait," I said softly, gently stroking his faceplates. "It's got to leave my spark chamber first."

"Zhat always takes too long…" Blitzwing whimpered, tracing the sides of my thighs with his digits. He removed the armour pretty quickly…

"Yeah, but we all gotta wait sometimes," I reminded him, pushing myself up on my elbows as we met optics. It saddened me a little that Icy only had one good-working optic; it made me wonder how he'd look with both of them working and functional. I must have been that distracted; when I looked down, my chestplates were slightly split, causing me to blush a little. "Now what are you up to?"

"I vant to see somezhing…" was all the triple-changer muttered before gently pushing me off him and pinning me to the ground. My spark tightened at the gesture; what was he doing!?

"S-See what?"

Blitzwing said nothing but continued to poke at my chassis until my chestplates split completely, revealing my spark and circuitry to the cold air washing over us. Now I just felt even more vulnerable!

"… So zhat's vhat's inside jhou," he murmured sceptically, reaching a digit inside and prodding around a bit more. Pain shot through my frame, causing me to groan and slightly struggle in his grip.

"B-Blitzwing…"

His own chestplates had split a little but he ignored it and continued to explore, keeping one servo wrapped around my wrist the entire time. He then abruptly stopped and tilted his helm to one side before running his free servo down my protoform and drawing circles on my pelvic-plates. That made my frame shudder a little; the triple-changer then grinning at his success.

"May I know vhat's zhere?" he asked sheepishly, leaning beside me to whisper in my audio-receiver. I had to shake the haziness from my helm to fully understand him, but when his servo slipped from my protoform to my valve-plating, I yelped and defensively kicked him in the tanks; the triple-changer groaning as he tumbled off me. Venting heavily, I sat up; chestplates snapping back into place.

"… S-Sorry!" I apologised quietly, guiltily hanging my helm. I hadn't meant to do that; my defences hadn't been brought down!

When I looked up again, I found he was staring at me with confused red optics; remaining in the position he'd landed. Even if he was his Icy-persona, it amazed me how he could look so innocent…

"Did I hurt jhou?" he asked softly, crawling back over and gently placing a servo on my thigh.

"Almost did…" I admitted, not meeting his optics as I snuggled up beside him. "… I hate having defence protocols…"

"Take zhem down zhen."

"Blitz, it's not that simple," I explained, relaxing a little as he cradled me close. "Ratchet told me, because I'm sparked, my defence protocols are sharper than before, and… even if you are the sire, they kick in whenever I'm being threatened, like that…"

The triple-changer ex-vented heavily in dismay, probably thinking that he had hurt me; which may have been partially true due to the fact that violent shivers were running through my frame… or my heating systems weren't working…

"Jhou're trembling in my servos," Blitzwing pointed out; his expression becoming stern as he looked at me. "Are jhou sure I didn't hurt jhou?"

… He was worrying about me again… I hate it when he worries about me!

"I'm fine," I insisted bravely, pushing him away and getting to my pedes, but dizziness swept over me like a wave and knocked me back down; Blitzwing acting fast to catch me.

"No, jhou are not fine… Z-Zhis is my fault, I shouldn't have done zhat!" he briskly commanded, sitting back down again with me in his lap. "J-Jhou don't feel sick or anyzhing, do you!?"

Only now I found I could hardly keep my optics online. Was this from exhaustion, or the cause of our attempted second bond?  
Whatever it was, my frame only trembled more from a growing pain in my tanks and my spark chamber. What had Blitzwing done?  
He was frantically muttering things to himself as he got up again, cradling me close as we took to the sky. Wherever he was headed, I didn't really care to know; my helm was already spinning enough and every part of my frame ached. Blitzwing only seemed to react whenever I let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Jetfire, jhou should recharge…" he said softly, attempting to calm me and stop my violent trembles. "Don't vorry about vhere ve're going… I just need jhou calm; jhou're starting to vorry me…"

At that, I sunk into his arms; wanting to be closer to him, setting my servos over my spark-chamber. I could really feel that pain now, and the fact that we were flying as well made me partially sick to the tanks…

"I-I-I'm s-scared…" I whispered, jerking a little at another jolt of pain. Blitzwing briefly stopped in mid-air as he steadied me before continuing on.

"I've got jhou; jhou don't need to be," he admitted; vocal processor stuttering a little before he came down with a slightly stumbled landing. "Jhou need to recharge, Jetfire; please."

Icy sounded just as scared as I felt. No matter the pain I was in, I could hardly believe a Decepticon was acting this way to an Autobot; just be glad they won't ever find out…  
In the darkness I could slightly see where we were headed through dimly-lit optics; the Autobot base?

"W-Why are w-we-…?"

"Jhour medic's, admittantly better to trust vith zhis," Blitzwing interrupted in a hushed tone, running for the door before he stopped and calmly set me down, brushing a digit over my fore-helm. "… Sorry I have to leave jhou zhis vay…"

I looked up at him in confusion; he knew what was wrong with me, but had just hidden it, this whole time! Before I knew why he had said that, he had scratched my faceplate; causing me to wince as energon began seeping from the cut.

"W-What are y-you doing? I t-thought… we w-were bond-mates…" I whispered, barely loud enough to the audio receiver. He then knelt down again and put a servo on my spark chamber, easing the pain a little. That relieved me…

"Ve don't vant zhem getting suspicious, do ve…?" he inquired, getting up again and looking down at me. "If I left jhou clean, zhey'd probably find out… Jhou know I love jhou…"

With that, he darted off and again transformed, leaving me by the door of the base. The trembles continued, and I could feel the lubricant building behind my optics, but instead of letting them come, I did as I was told and offlined my optics; falling into an immediate stasis lock.

* * *

**Did that make sense to everyone? *is thinking 'I should probably change the name of the chapter'* …**

**Anyway… change of rating maybe, but not too much… Just Blitzwing being naughty :3**

**And Icy? I was expecting myself to let Random have all the fun, but… it just didn't seem as interesting ^^**

… **I want fireflies now… fireflies are cool…**

**On another note, we're still in Jetfire's P.O.V next chapter, and maybe we'll find out the reason why he felt trembly and sickly after Blitzy fiddled with his insides :3**


	4. Confined

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

I woke up in the med. bay with the faintest pain in my helm. My frame still ached so I refused to let myself sit up and wonder how I actually got inside the base, but I did have enough strength to look around; finding Jetstorm in recharge on a chair beside the berth, an offline data-pad balancing on his lap. I'd only ever seen my brother reading when he was extremely worried or concerned about something… and that something this time was most likely me…  
Cautiously I reached over and proceeded to poke him; my brother sheepishly onlining his optics and grinning at my attempt.

"Nice try…"

"But… you…?"

"I was only resting my optics. Who knows when you'd wake up?"

That made me swat him over the helm. Jetstorm flinched back and dropped the data-pad, straightening himself up before he scooted over and sat closer to the med-berth.

"So… uhh, I should probably tell you what Ratchet found, huh?"

I wanted to slap him again, but instead I held myself back and let him talk. From the way he was clenching and unclenching his servos, something told me our medic had found results he didn't really want to know about…

"… The sparkling's okay though, right?" I interrupted before he could continue. Jetstorm calmly nodded his helm.

"Yes, its fine; no harm at all. Your spark on the other servo…"

"Was the slightest bit corrupted, and has dragged back the sparkling's disconnection from your spark a few solarcycles," someone cut in from the doorway. I didn't even need to guess who that was…

"So… the sparkling won't 'out' in the time I want it to?" I asked sceptically, finally managing to get myself into an upright position. "But, won't that affect Blitz-… uhh, the sire when they find out?"

"The question is does the sire already know!" Ratchet insisted in slight irritation, wandering over to us. "Because I found inserts of CNA written in your spark chamber that I don't like the look of… They practically scream 'Decepticon'…"

Jetstorm's jaw dropped and my tanks churned; both from me being nervous and sparked…  
Running out and being sick in the washrack sink made me miss whatever else the medic had to say…  
Ratchet knew it; he'd found out Blitzwing was my bond-mate. Just the way he said that, he knew it was a Decepticon I'd bonded with; who else could it have been while I was on the Nemesis anyway!?  
About fifty times emptying my tanks later, I still sat in the washracks; water trickling down the front of my frame, servos lain on my protoform. Blurr was beside me, keeping a close watch; even though I'd told the Blue Racer about a million times I was fine, he insisted he stay seeing as no one else would. I commed Jetstorm a few times inquiring his whereabouts, but he said I should stop worrying about him and worry more about myself… Might as well…

"So,uhh… What'sitactuallyfeellikebeingsparked?" Blurr questioned, breaking the silence between us. I tilted my helm sideways to look at him and slightly shrugged.

"I would call it a virus, but… Ratchet said not to treat it that way…" I explained, brushing my digits through the water around my thighs.

"Well,youarepurgingalmosteverytwokliks. I'dsayitwasavirusifIdidn'tknowwhatwasreallywrong," Blurr went on, uncomfortably clicking his glossa. "But,sometimesIguessyounevergettoexperienceitcause… Itprobablyhappenstoofastorthesparklingofflinesorsomething… Wouldn'tthatbehorrible!?"

I ignored that last part, sub-consciously nodding my helm as I put a servo over my spark chamber. What I had to focus on now was keeping the sparkling… I reminded myself; sparkling's' alive. The more time they spent attached to my spark; they would keep on growing and adapting to their own protoforms… This scared me a little; what if they didn't move to my gestation chamber in time?

"… Blurr, have you ever had a spark-mate?" I asked out of curiosity. The Blue Racer's optics shuttered in a blinking fashion, and he turned his helm to one side.

"No, I… I-I never…" he admitted; speaking softly. I slowly shifted my optics in his direction.

"Would you?"

"It… It would be nice…" the EGO*** **continued, tucking his tires underneath him as he sat up on his knees; servos resting on his thighs. "But… I never, really processed it before…"

I kept my optics on him for a while, wondering why he'd slowed the pace of his vocal processor. It was rarely that he often did that so others could catch up to what he was saying, but I guess he caught on to my misunderstanding of his words from earlier… or he was lying, but I didn't dare ask…

"Anyway… Youfeelingbetteryet?" Blurr then cut in; voice returning to normal pace. I hesitantly nodded and got to my pedes, stumbling a little as I steadied myself on the wall.

"I'll live," I admitted, leaving the washracks and wandering off to find the others, but all I really felt like doing was recharging… and I was hungry… "I guess a little energon won't hurt…"

So I ventured down to the storage room, cautiously sliding open the door and slipping inside. Few containers lined the walls, and every one I peered into was almost empty. As usual, energon's getting harder to find on this planet…  
But I shrugged off the thought and dug through one of the crates, settling down against the wall with a reasonably full cube but didn't drink it straight away. Ratchet had said the sparklings' movement had been delayed due to what Blitzwing had done to me, but I didn't feel any different, except for the uncomforting double beat in and around my spark chamber. That would take some getting used to…

"I feel so confined…" I murmured, looking around the room in wonder. "They're all getting so protective over me just because of two little sparklings… that they don't know about… And worrying I won't make it through…"

But I knew I'd make it through; nothing was going to stop me from keeping these sparklings safe, or keeping myself clear of Megatron's rage if and when he'd managed to track me…

* * *

***EGO = Elite Guard Officer…  
****Yeah I'm too stuffed to write the whole thing…**

**Short and sweet little chappie from Jetfire's P.O.V, and a little questioning time there from Blurr… Yeah, I had no idea how to explain what happened, but I tried… *le-shrug***

**Um, next chappie probs from Blitzwing's P.O.V; Seekers in the midst somewhere as well as a *coughs* slightlyOOC *coughs* Megatron angered at a certain triple-changer…**

**So yeah…  
****Read and review!**


	5. More Than One

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
_Personas_

Damn it Starscream… If bots could offline from being strangled, I'd do anything to kill you right now…  
Rubbing my neck-cables, I miserably wandered back to my quarters, cursing the Seeker-Trine leader all the while; at times cursing Megatron's name…  
What was so wrong with me visiting my bond-mate? I need him as much as he needs me! Before I knew it I was at my quarters; the door sliding open at my presence.

"I've got to stop…" I told myself. "Megatron only finds zhis as a vay to veaken me…"

"_But I know vhat Starscream said… He's an Autobot!"_

"_Who cares!? I'm going to keep trying until my spark stops hurting!"_

I rubbed the sides of my forehelm in thought, trying to distract myself and personas from the situation, but I couldn't. All my thoughts immediately went back to Jetfire and our sparkling; he was only so young…

**Thud, thud, thud!**

Urgh… Lugnut's knock…  
We all have a different knock on this ship, and Random finds it entertaining that I can name every one heard on the door to my quarters.

"Vhat do jhou vant, Lugnut!?" I demanded, not really in the mood to talk to anyone… maybe except my youngling…

"Shockwave has located another energy signature; we think it may be an Allspark fragment!"

"It better be…" I muttered, wandering over and opening the door to follow him. "And, vhy are ve ze ones to go?"

The TIC turned to face me with a glare in his optic; making me freeze in my tracks.

"You'll be surprised to find the location is in fact, on Autobot grounds," Lugnut explained sternly. "Maybe you should know why!?"

I shakily shook my helm, not really having any idea why! Unless… My optic widened.

"How… H-How'd jhou find out!?"

"Next time don't tell Starscream…"

I abruptly halted in my tracks before the docking bay, in-venting heavily to calm myself. That's it; Starscream should know what's coming to him…

"… Jhou zhinking ze same zhing I am zhinking?" I asked aloud.

"_Oh, vhy vouldn't I be!? I'll crush him!"_

"_Zhat Seeker vill never see anozher solar-rise!"_

Annoyed I turned on my pedes and stormed back towards the command room, finding the certain Seeker exactly where I needed him.

"Jhou're in trouble, Starscream…" I snarled; the Seeker close to jumping out of his armour when he spun around to face me.

"A-Ahh Blitzwing, there you are," he started, nervously backing up as I cornered him against a wall; barrel-guns down and loaded. "Y-You're aware about t-the fragment, y-yes?"

The guns clicked and he abruptly stopped; Hothead-persona overpowering me. It was troubling not to rip out his spark right here and now…

"I should have known never to trust jhou…" I hissed, leaning over and setting a servo on the wall, trapping his wing between me and the wall. Starscream softly yelped and tried to cower away in fear.

"Y-Yes, you shouldn't… have…"

… Why the Allspark am I hesitating!?  
Well, he did slow down his speech pattern after I shot him a warning glare and scratched a digit over his chassis, then letting him go and turning my back as the Seeker collapsed to the floor.

"Now!"

That chant had almost come from nowhere, but in a split nano-klik, I was struggling under the weight of Thundercracker and Sunstorm; the two Seeker clones giddy as they pinned me down; my arms trapped against my back-strut. At two quick snaps I recoiled with a cry of pain, finding no motivation to try and fight back. Why? Why try when they'd broken my wings…?

"So much for being trustworthy," Thundercracker hissed into my audials; he and Sunstorm painfully hauling me up onto my knees just as Megatron entered with Lugnut behind him. I avoided my leader's optics and attempted to glance around me at the damage. The ends of my wing-struts had been scattered to one side, and my wings themselves were now stumped; glowing energon dripping from the tears in my wiring.

"I knew you'd try something you'd regret, Blitzwing, and if that Autobot youngling is so important to you, maybe I should deal with him after I've dealt with you," the warlord started softly, stopping before me. I kept my helm hung, not daring to look up.

"Do vhat jhou vant to me…" I admitted determinedly. "Just; by ze Allspark, leave Jetfire alone…"

Maybe it was a bad idea to speak at all…  
Megatron aggressively 'freed' me from the Seekers' grip; knocking my visor from its place and sending it skidding across the floor. Great, another persona with only one optic…

"You'd think you would have learned by now, and I don't know why I didn't kill you those orbitalcycles ago," the tyrant went on, lifting his fusion-cannon in my direction. I only slightly looked up; optics blood-red.

"The traitor deserves his fate," Starscream growled, rubbing his aching wing. "Finish him, Lord Megatron…"

He was hesitating; I could tell, it was that obvious to one's optic. He was waiting to see if I did anything; reacted to the fact that I'd met my doom just by one little spark-bond…  
No… I needed to do something. If I offlined, the pain could kill Jetfire! Cautiously I got to my pedes, picking up my visor in one servo as I faced Megatron and the other Decepticons. The looks on their faceplates told me that they all knew…

"… Catch me if jhou can…" was all I muttered before bolting off down to the docking bay once more. Megatron eventually did fire the fusion-cannon, but he missed, then sending the Seekers down after me. Ineffective nullray lasers are ineffective…  
I scooted around the corner and came to the docking bay, running into the wall before I managed to balance myself and make it to the edge of the ramp. I turned to face the Seekers as they entered; the same sinister grin across their faceplates.

"Got nowhere to run, hey Blitz?" Slipstream mused. "Big mistake…"

"I must admire your dire attempts to run away, but they seem to have not succeeded," Sunstorm added in the same tone. I grunted and set a steady servo over my insignia. It seemed one of the Seekers caught on…

"Oh wait, you were planning that?" Ramjet spoke up, standing side-on with his left nullray in my direction. "Why not let us do it for you!?"

The nullray-bullets pierced my armour, stifling through to snag my protoform, but I didn't dare let that pain hurt me. A couple of shots in, I stumbled backwards over the docking-bay ramp; my helm spinning as the Nemesis escaped my vision. Good… I just wanted it all to end anyway…

* * *

**Um… ta-daa? ^^;  
**… **bye-bye Blitzwing :'(**

… **Nah, I not that mean! He will live! I think…  
****Jetfire will probably figure that much out… Soon-ish…**

**Anyway, it was another silly song that motivated me through this chapter… KAITO's version of Rolling Girl actually… yeah, that's a Vocaloid song… idk why it was this one in particular…  
****Songs :3**

**Next chappie will be in Blitzwing's P.O.V again… Recovery time anyone?**


	6. So Close

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
_Flashback (in this chapter)_

_"I'm bonded… vith an Autobot…"_

_"An Autobot?"_

"…_Jetfire…"_

_"Wait… you're spark-bonded with the youngling!?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"You deserve whatever fate Megatron has for you…"_

"… _I'd like to see him after jhou first…"_

_"Bring it…"_

_"Four against one, Blitz-brain!"_

_"You don't stand a chance!"_

_"Oh? Just vatch me…"_

It felt like my spark had stopped; fans slowing and life source draining. Every part of me ached to move, especially my wings. I could feel changes, but didn't dare make a movement. There were voices hitting my audio receptors, yet none sounded familiar. I continued to listen and tried to make them out, but the fall from the Nemesis had probably scrambled my circuitry… How on Cybertron had I even survived that!?  
**Random…? Hothead? **I called into darkness; processing my own thoughts in a way my personas could hear me, but unfortunately there was no reply, so instead I lay in wait until my systems felt like functioning again.

"Ratchet, will he-…?"

"He's been out four solarcycles; I'm still unsure, Jetfire!"

"I… I-I was just asking…"

Hmm, four since… they'd found me? Horrible Autobots… how dare you treat my youngling in that manner!

But, I guess I couldn't blame them. Megatron had been pretty mad at me when he found out who my bond-link was connected to. Speaking of which…

_**:: Jetfire? ::**_

I heard a yelp and someone skitter sideways onto something; the Autobot medic then growling a warning at my bond-mate.

_**:: You… Y-You're okay! ::**_

_**:: Mmm, rarely… Everyzhing hurts… ::**_

_**:: Please tell me what happened. Worrying about you is upsetting the sparklings. ::**_

_**:: I'll try, sveetspark, but after vhat Megatron did, it all seems fuzzy… ::**_

_**:: … I'm scared, Blitz… ::**_

I grinned mentally at the nickname, wanting to wake up from this stasis and hold him close, comforting him and telling him everything was going to be alright. But from the feel of things, Ratchet's got his servos somewhere I don't want them to be, and he'd probably do something wrong if I sat up right now… So, that's out of the question…

_**:: Vait, how did zhey find out? ::**_

_**:: I had to tell them. Ratchet was just getting too suspicious that a Decepticon's CNA was scattered through mine… ::**_

_**:: And ze sparkling? ::**_

_**:: … You'd be surprised. ::**_

I hated waiting, and I hated surprises…

"There, that should do it…"

"… Can I-…?"

"Yes Jetfire, you can… Sorry about my outburst before; I just, never processed the thought…"

"It's okay…"

I heard a door slide shut and Jetfire's digits closed around my servo; reassuring, comforting jolts being sent through our bond.

"You're good to wake up now…" he called; voice to a whisper as he leant over my audials. An ex-vent brushed over my faceplates, causing me to heavily in-vent as I got used to where I was. It pained a little to online my optics, but I was relieved when I finally managed to wake up and look around. Jetfire had his helm and arms resting on the side of the berth; staring straight into my optics when I awoke. Cautiously I reached over and brushed his faceplate; the youngling nuzzling into the touch.

"I missed jhou…" I said softly, not trying to move too much as I'd developed a processorache.

"I missed you more," Jetfire teased, leaning over again and kissing my mouthplates. Without thinking, I pulled him close; settling him beside me as we deepened the kiss. I really did miss kissing him this way, and considering I was a Decepticon on Autobot premises, maybe they'd steer clear of the med bay for a while. I then broke the kiss when I tasted coolant against my lips, pulling away and cupping Jetfire's helm in my servo.

"No… Not more crying, my sveet jhoungling…" I whimpered, embracing him in a hug. "Vhat did I do now?"

Jetfire said nothing, burying his helm against my chassis as coolant continued to escape his optics. Something felt wrong… He'd never been this upset…

"Jetfire, jhou are upset again… Vhy?"

"I-I-I don't m-mean to be…" he said at last, lifting his helm with tear-stained optics. "W-When we found you, I… I-I really thought you were o-offline… I was t-that scared!"

"Ze zhings Megatron does to get his point across…" I vented, kissing his fore-helm once more before twisting onto my side; meeting an unwanted feeling of pain. "A-Ahh, my ving-struts…"

Jetfire pulled me over him a little, easing the pain off my wing-stumps.

"They looked like they were snapped…"

"Zhey vere… by ze Seekers…"

A shudder met my frame and I pulled him a little closer; ignoring it when the door slid open and footfalls approached the berth.

"You two seem pretty happy… Yet, I still don't trust him with ya…" the owner of the voice commented. I kept quiet and let Jetfire do the talking, just in case.

"He's the only Decepticon who even cared about me back on the Nemesis," the youngling explained, stroking my fore-helm as he spoke. "And… I-I don't care if the rest of you are fighting yourselves not to attack him; you've got to go through me first, Jazz!"

"Woah, woah; okay! 'S not like I was gonna attack him anyway… Well, not in this condition at least…"

"… Get out…"

Other-bot got the message; slipping out as quickly as he could. Hesitant I then sat up; my joints creaking a little at the sudden movement and immobility I'd had for the past four solarcycles… Apparently…  
Sitting up I could see Jetfire more clearly. Already his abdomen had swelled a little; the sparkling obviously settling itself in his gestation chamber, but… he had told me I'd slowed the disconnecting process… How?

"Moved already?" I questioned in wonder. The jettwin gave me a sceptic glance before setting a servo over his middle uncomfortably; a slight nod from his helm.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…" he apologised. "But… the good thing is it's not quite up against my tanks yet. I haven't purged for six solarcycles."

"Zhat is good to know," I admitted with a small grin. "Have jhou found out ze gender yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you."

Now my spark was starting to hurt. Never had I felt so much affection from another bot before, especially an Autobot as young as Jetfire. Because we Decepticons were never meant to fall in love, this all felt so new even if I had been experiencing it for the past orbitalcycles. I just felt relieved…

"Zhank jhou…" I said softly, finding my strength and getting up, sauntering over before pulling him into a gentle hug. "Should ve start zhinking of names?"

"Why not?" Jetfire giggled, snuggling against me. "I already had some on my processor…"

"Oh? Tell me zhem."

"Jetstorm helped me a little," the youngling admitted, spinning around to face me as he looked up. "For a femme, we were thinking Frostfall or Valerie… And a mech, possibly Skystorm?"

"It all depends, doesn't it?" I said softly. "Ve don't know vhat ze sparkling vill look like till it's out."

"Impatient much…" Jetfire teased. I pouted innocently before leaning down and kissing his fore-helm, staring down into his amber optics in thought.

"Zhat I may be, but… Ze name Frostfall relates to my persona, don't jhou zhink?"

"It does; that's what Jetstorm and I were intending."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Younglings did bring up the weirdest ideas for names…

"Vhat about ze ozhers? Did zhey have any ideas?" I then asked, snapping into defence-mode when Ratchet came through the door; noticing we were busy and waiting by the door until he was needed.

"Reggae suggested Quickdraw for a mech, you know, cause we're both really quick to react in battle," Jetfire continued, barely aware of his medic's presence. "Blurr thought of Dewdrop; Jazz, Angel, both for a femme… Optimus even suggested the name Flamefire."

I felt a little jealous that he had all these ideas for names; the Decepticons were too busy trying to offline me to help with anything.

"What about you? Anything?"

I jumped at his questions, afraid to answer. In the end I solemnly shook my helm and vented. Jetfire replied to that by tightening his grip on my servo, signifying it was okay.

"If it helps to decide quicker, I can find out the gender for you," Ratchet called in caution. Oh, come on; I'm not that dangerous… yet…  
Jetfire slightly perked up at the idea and climbed up on the berth opposite where I had spent the past four solarcycles, which was probably for the better; my energon still stained that berth…  
I sat nearby and watched as Ratchet scanned over the youngling's abdomen; my defence systems iffy and causing me to shift around a little more than I intended to. Scrap these sire protocols…

"Well, bless my spark…" the medic reported softly; a servo to his mouthplates. Jetfire and I exchanged a concerned glance.

"What? W-What is it?" the youngling asked in worry. I gently took his servo in mine, sending reassurance through our bond. If something happened to our sparkling... I felt my optics widen when Ratchet turned the screen in our direction, and I was pretty sure Jetfire was just as surprised as I was. This we weren't expecting…

"Jetfire, it… You've been sparked with twin mechs…"

* * *

**TWO mechs and everyone's happy!  
****Wait, are the readers happy? Are ya?  
****Cause… TOUGH I CHANGED IT!**

**Originally their sparkling was a femme, and there was only one, BUT then I got an idea for a mech's name and yeah… That's why…**

**Oh, and if you're wondering; in the flashback at the start of the chapter, the first one is Blitzwing talking to Blackarachnia (who currently didn't know at the time, and he felt she was the only one he could trust) and the second one is him talking with Starscream, Ramjet and Thundercracker, though the Seekers are more insulting… Yes TC says 'four against one' but Sunstorm doesn't say anything… so there B)**

**Next chapter in normal P.O.V BTWS!**


	7. Pain, Paint and Names

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

Another orbitalcycle passed, and Blitzwing had given up ever returning to the Decepticons. Jetfire insisted he wear the Autobot insignia but the triple-changer simply refused. He couldn't face the change-over so quickly and be called a traitor without reason… Not like he already was…  
When he wasn't fussing over the youngling, Blitzwing tried to fit in with the Autobots so they didn't treat him as the enemy he dreaded to side with. So far, it was almost working…  
Optimus was still unsure about the situation, as was Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, but Nightmelody and Reggae told them to get over it. Blitzwing was a sire for Primus' sake!  
Jetstorm and Jetfire on the other hand had taken the time to divvy with their quarters a little. Jetstorm now shared Nightmelody's quarters in order for Jetfire to be at peace with Blitzwing and the sparkling; the twins in said-quarters at this exact time, discussing plans for the sparklings' share of the room.

"So, if your berth stays on this side, then the sparkling can go here…" Jetstorm suggested, pointing to the right-side of the room from where they stood at the door. Jetfire mentally laughed; sparkling? Wait till Jetstorm finds out that there's two…

"Yes, but we want him to be nearby if he wakes from recharge in the middle of the night," he insisted, stepping into the room and looking around, happily keeping the real truth a secret from his brother. He'd find out soon enough, when the others did. "Why not have him at the end of our berth?"

"But you said you wanted us to paint the walls… Can't do that there, now can we?"

Jetfire fell silent in thought, measuring out the possibilities in his processor. That was true, so maybe the sparklings should sleep opposite them…

"You have a point, brother; but-… ow…" the orange-twin cut himself off; cringing as he leant back against the berth. Jetstorm nervously bit his mouthplate as he walked over.

"Jetfire, a-are you-…?"

"C-Cramp…" said-jet winced, offlining his optics and venting softly. "I-I'm okay…"

"Just checking; you had me worried for a nanoklik," Jetstorm insisted in relief, wandering back over to the door to pick up a paint-tin. "Now you stay there and recover; just tell me what to paint."

Jetfire held up a digit and slightly nodded his helm, trying to steady himself from the pain that had suddenly hit him. He could feel his frame trembling; guessing that 'calming down' wasn't going to happen so easily…

"Jetstorm help," he muttered in one vent; said-twin darting over in alarm. The blue-twin sat his brother down by the berth; Jetfire yelping a little in pain, and gently clenched his servo, rubbing a digit over it reassuringly.

"Remember what Ratchet said; vent and offline. You know it helps," he murmured. Jetfire managed to do as he'd been told, still feeling a slight cramp as his internals set to work on easing the pain. After that, the jettwins sat for a while, planning what they were actually going to paint on the walls. That would help; Jetstorm mentioning he had no idea what he was going to be painting.

"Well, he's a mech so, maybe an Earth space station or something…" the orange-twin suggested.

"What; like the ones we have back on Cybertron only… not alien?" Jetstorm guessed, fiddling with the bristles of his paintbrush.

"Yeah. Could be a possibility…" Jetfire went on, pausing to process a thought. "But… maybe that's not the best thing for a sparkling without an alt-mode…"

"Uh huh, maybe not," his brother laughed; Jetstorm again getting up. "How about I think of something and surprise you?"

"Fine with me. Just nothing too big or Sentinel will probably have a fit..."

"You got it!"

Jetfire then got up and left the room, wandering out to the command room; having to stop every now and then to ease the pain in his abdomen.

"Not yet, little ones…" he whispered. "The time will come soon… Very soon in fact…"

Blitzwing was the first to look up when he entered; the youngling immediately catching his bond-mate's worrying. Cautiously the triple-changer left the Autobot group and wandered over to him.

"Jhou vere in pain; are jhou okay?" he asked softly; a digit brushing Jetfire's cheek. The youngling managed a small smile and put a servo over his digit.

"I'm fine; it was just a cramp," he informed him with ease. "But, stay alert for me?"

"I'm ze sire; vhy vouldn't I?" Blitzwing teased, leaning over and kissing the youngling's helm. Jetfire stifled out a giggle, tracing the spot where the Decepticon's insignia used to be. He softly vented, not used to seeing the triple-changer as a neutral, but it helped a lot in knowing Blitzwing could be there for him when the time came. "Come join us."

They went over and sat back with the Elite Guards, and thankfully none of them brought up the question of the increased sparked procedure; for which Jetfire was glad. Mostly he was asked how he felt and if the name was definite for the mech… Nightmelody had asked that, and made him hesitate…

"I… I-I'm not sure…" said-jet responded, looking up at Blitzwing awkwardly. "We're not entirely sure that Skystorm's a good enough name for him…"

"Well, you both like it, don't you?" Reggae wondered, playfully poking at Jazz's shoulder-strut in boredom; said-sports car giving her a blank, teasing stare.

"Yes, ve do, but… Zhere's still some deciding, because… jhou know, he might not suit it…" Blitzwing replied, unsure of what to say. Jetfire was half-listening to them; sitting back and setting both servos on his abdomen, vents heavy and slightly panicked. He only prayed the pain would cease before any of them noticed his distress…

"Well, first we gotta know, who suggested Skystorm? You or Fire?" Jazz inquired, looking between the Decepticon and youngling-Autobot, then waving Reggae off; his sister only giggling.

"Jetfire's. I couldn't exactly zhink straight vhen ze Decepticons vere trying to knock my helm in…" the triple-changer went on, pulling said-jet close and caressing his protoform affectionately. Jetfire's venting hitched, but he managed to calm himself down as the pain eased.

"It'sstillquitesurprisinginknowingyou'rethesireBlitzwing…" Blurr admitted without heist; chin resting on his servos, awkwardly falling silent when the triple-changer shot him a warning snarl.

"Ve've been over zhat… I don't need zhe reminders…" he spat; Blurr then holding his servos up in defence.

"Justsaying…"

"Skystorm doesn't sound like the right name for an Autobot…" Sentinel spoke for the first time since the jettwin had joined them; all optics then directed in his direction. "… What else did you have in mind?"

That received shocked gasps from the other Autobots; Nightmelody grabbing Sentinel by the arm and dragging him from the room. They tried to ignore the sound of her pounding dents into his frame…

"I-I did have other names…" Jetfire spoke up softly, finding the pain had now passed. "Interdart was another…"

"Aww, cute," Reggae spoke up, exaggeratingly latching onto Jazz's arm; older brother not amused. "That seems almost just as perfect as Skystorm!"

"Reg, get off…" Jazz muttered, but the femme didn't seem to hear.

"… Noticeallournameshavesomethingtodowithwhoweare,huh?" Blurr put in, relaxing after Blitzwing's warning. "Ifanything, Isaymaybewaitandthenseehowthesparklingacts. Itmightgiveyoumoreideas."

Jetfire met Blitzwing's optics; triple-changer shrugging. Maybe Blurr had the right idea, as he was correct on their name meanings.

"But, I'd like to have some names on my processor before we find out," the young-jet admitted, swaying his helm a little. "You never k-… oww!"

Blitzwing reacted immediately when the youngling cringed in pain, murmuring reassuring words all in one vent while rubbing his servo. Jazz didn't even hesitate as he got up; knocking Reggae off him, and running from the room to find Ratchet. Blurr backed up on his pedes and grimaced; stepping aside as Blitzwing took Jetfire into his arms and dashed for the med. bay. He hardly knew where to run but after hearing Ratchet call his name, the triple-changer back-tracked and ran into the room; cursing softly as Jetfire cried out in pain.

"Do we even know if-…?"

"No questions; just help him!" Blitzwing snapped in defence, silencing the medic almost immediately after he'd set Jetfire on the med-berth. The youngling was currently whimpering in agony; slivers of mechfluid tracing his protoform. In a sudden sense of panic, Ratchet bustled both Jazz and Blitzwing out of the med-bay; half-slamming the door shut behind them. Blitzwing only turned back and slammed a servo against the door; Hothead looking ready to tear it from its hinges, but Jazz set his own servo on the triple-changer's shoulder-strut, shaking his helm.

"Easy 'Con…" he started softly. "I know, yah sire protocols are probably rocketing now, but… Ya gotta trust Ratchet this time, 'kay?"

Blitzwing wasn't sure whether to trust any of them, but he couldn't complain that that was the same medic who had gotten him back on his pedes. So, giving in to agreeing with the SIC, the triple-changer hastily shook him off and turned away, heading back down the hall to Jetfire's quarters. He could feel nothing through his and the youngling's bond; Ratchet probably forcing Jetfire to seal it while he was in so much pain. He stopped when he heard a voice coming from the youngling's quarters.

"… our alt-modes are jets… and so is Blitzwing's, so… why not?"

Curious the triple-changer peered into the room; his optics widening behind his visor at what he saw. Jetstorm stood by the far wall, gently dragging a paintbrush over its surface. From what he'd already painted, Blitzwing could make out a few jet-like shapes, and the familiar outlines of what looked like turbulence and clouds against the sky…

"Heh, why didn't I think of this before…?"

The youngling kept talking to himself as he painted, not even aware of the triple-changer's presence at the door. Blitzwing could only manage a small smile and he cautiously walked away, all the while thinking.

"Now… Now I have ze perfect name for our sparkling…" he murmured to himself. "Surely… Jetfire vill like it too…"

* * *

**Chapter done, finally! ^^  
****I think that's the longest on in this set… Most likely yes…**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? Pain, paint and names? heheh, look at me being creative… *herp-a-derp-derp***

**The sparklings' name will be revealed next chapter; definitely! And don't ask cause I won't say ^^  
****And… because 'birthing scenes' make me feel iffy, I'm not typing out what Jetfire goes through! No-sir-ee! *shudders***

… **next chapter is in Jetfire's P.O.V…**


	8. A Name for Our Sparklings

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

Reality began to settle in once more; the pain drained from my systems and I found I could vent normally without causing myself to grow dizzy. There was a soft coaxing voice beside me, followed by a few soft, broken cries. I wanted to sit up, but a sharp pain in my abdomen told me to regret that decision, so instead I softly in-vented and glanced over to where Ratchet stood; the medic fussing over something in a small berth-case nearby. He obviously hadn't heard me online yet, but I didn't rush him. I had to get over what had just happened…  
The sparklings; free from my gestation chamber in what seemed like megacycles to go through, but… I was glad. Primus forbid I ever go through this again…  
Cautiously sitting myself up, I found an energon-drip in my arm and became weary of the situation; was it that bad because I was a youngling?

"R-Ratchet?" I quietly called; the medic looking back over his shoulder-strut at me with a half-smile.

"And I thought you wouldn't make it…" he commented, leaving the small berth and walking over. "Are you feeling okay, Jetfire?"

I uncomfortably nodded, not wanting to mention that everything still hurt a little. The energon-drip made me feel uncomfortable enough…

"Is, there a reason why I've got this?" I inquired, showing him the drip. Ratchet lightly ex-vented and proceeded to remove it from my arm, but he stopped at an upset whimper; turning his back on me once more.

"Because you're a youngling, your energon levels were rapidly dropping in the process of this," he explained, fishing something out of the berth. Not something; someone… "That, and they were taking in a lot more than they needed."

I sat up in alarm. They?  
My optics widened at the two sparklings that lay cradled in the medic's arms. They were both definitely smaller than most sparklings; coming from a youngling like me, and one could tell they'd most likely grow up to be strong fliers like Blitzwing and I.

"Twins…?" I vented uneasily. "H-How…?

"Seems your 'split spark' is a genetic thing, and don't forget that scan I gave you earlier in the stellarcycle; you seemed unfazed then," Ratchet admitted with a soft laugh. "Now, instead of gawking about how it happened, how about you go ahead and hold them while I fetch some energon, hm?"

I cautiously nodded and let him place the sparklings in my arms; the two of them snuggling up to me as soon as they'd heard my spark-beat. Soon I could hear soft clicks from the sparklings as they seemed to talk to me; glad that their vocal processors were fully functional.

"With Blitzwing's help, taking care of those two should be easy," Ratchet spoke up, causing me to look up as he walked back over to me with two bottles of energon in his servos, setting one beside me as he carefully took one of the sparklings from me; the little mechling whimpering softly. "It's alright, little one. You'll be back with your Carrier after I've fed you… If, that's okay with you, Jetfire…"

"It's fine," I insisted with a smile, reaching over to grab the bottle before sitting back comfortably with the second sparkling tucked close in my arms. As soon as he saw the bottle, the sparkling reached up to grab it; tiny servos clenching and unclenching eagerly. "Heheh, okay, okay. I won't keep you waiting."

As I fed the sparkling, I occasionally glanced up at Ratchet; the first sparkling hungrily latched onto the bottle as he gulped down the energon. I had to hide a giggle at that, but a series of collective clicks distracted me. The sparkling I was feeding had already finished up his energon and was now studying me curiously, and that I took the time to study him too, meeting his orangey-red optics with a teasing smile. It looked like he'd received most of the features of my frame, namely the orange that marked my protoform, but that didn't completely hide the pale-purple and dust-black that he'd gotten from Blitzwing. Speaking of the triple-changer…

"Sveetspark, jhou're okay!"

I swear Ratchet just growled at Blitzwing and Jazz for letting themselves into the med-bay, but ignored it and giggled softly as Blitzwing paced over to me; Random-persona looking utterly confused as he glanced between the two sparklings.

"J-Jhou had two?" he questioned; the surprise clear in his voice.

"You forgot the solarcycle I got scanned so we could confirm the gender… and Ratchet did say 'split spark' is a dominant thing in my jet-family," I laughed softly, sitting the little sparkling up so he could look at his Sire. "Meaning, Jetstorm's kids will probably be twins too."

Blitzwing sniggered with a roll of his optics, trying not to look suspicious as he took the first sparkling from Ratchet; the medic then going off at Jazz for letting him in. I glanced over at my spark-mate; Blitzwing comfortly stroking the sparkling's helm, and of course, as all twins do, this one had the same frame as the second, with identical colours all in the same places... except for the odd set of ears forming on his helm and the tiny tail that had wrapped itself around my arm…

"So… vhat are ve naming zhem again?" the triple-changer then questioned.

"I still want to go with Skystorm for one," I admitted, holding the sparkling against my shoulder and gently rubbing his back-strut. "But… I'm not sure on another name…"

"Vhat about Aerofire?"

Aerofire… Aerofire… I sat there and pondered it for a while. Skystorm and Aerofire…  
Finally I came to a decision and met Blitzwing's optics; a smile across my faceplates.

"They're perfect."

"I'm done, I'm done, and… I'm covered in paint…" Jetstorm announced, striding into the room before realising his appearance. His expression changed from exhausted to surprised when he met my gaze. "… On second thought, scrap that… I'm not done…"

He went to turn back out the door but I quickly stopped him.

"Jetstorm, get back here, keep your vocaliser shut, and come meet your nephews, would you?" I groaned, silently laughing at my tone. Jetstorm idly did what he was told; I knew he hated being told off by me...

"Nephews? Nephews; Fire, why didn't you tell me there was going to be two?" he murmured, peering over my shoulder at the sparkling that lay in my arms… This one's going to be Skystorm for now until I get a proper look at them together… "Primus he's adorable…"

Skystorm seemed confused as his optics darted between me and Jetstorm, but upon noticing this 'new mech', the sparkling reached out his servos to him. My brother giddily stuck a digit out to him and laughed as Skystorm responded and grabbed onto him.

"Adorable?" I said at last, gently nudging my twin. "Storm, is that really a word to describe a mech?"

I could tell Blitzwing was keeping his distance; hesitant to threaten my twin in protectiveness, but he gave us space, knowing Jetstorm was no threat at all.

"Yeah, whatever… Hey Jazz, come over here. I think they'll like you."

Blitzwing tensed as the second-in-command walked over, and I couldn't help but shoot a warning glare at him.

"Woah, what's with the tension all of a sudden?" Jazz question in confusion, holding up his servos. Ratchet looked about ready to whack him over the helm with a wrench.

"You've obviously forgotten how protective you were when Acappella came online…" he groaned. Jazz seemed to grow defensive at the comment.

"Hey, it ain't my fault you told me my little girl was mute. Prowler and I had to be protective!"

"Anyway, what were the names you decided on for the sparklings?" the medic continued, ignoring the SIC's protest and directing his attention back to us.

"Aerofire and Skystorm… but, I haven't exactly decided on which one will be which…" I explained, holding 'Skystorm' close as I spun to the side and hung my legs over the side of the berth.

"I zhink zhis one should be Skystorm," Blitzwing spoke up, glancing at the sparkling snuggled up to him in his arms.

"Mmm, okay," I vented with a small nod, looking down at the sparkling in my own arms with a smile. "So, this is Aerofire then."

Skystorm; now Aerofire, looked up at me with a stifled giggle, obviously liking the name. At that, I stood up and cradled him gently in my arms, wandering over to where Blitzwing sat with Skystorm; the mechling happily clapping his servos together.

"Do jhou vant zhem both now?" Blitzwing inquired, looking up when I stopped beside him and cautiously nodded my helm. Easily I slipped Aerofire into one arm while taking Skystorm in the other. Because they were still so tiny, it wasn't that much of a struggle to hold them both together.

"You… You don't mind if I take them out for a while, do you Ratchet?" I asked cautiously; the medic reacting with a sharp jerk of his frame. I can't keep them cooped up in here all solarcycle… Besides, I want the others to see them.

"I… I suppose so, but let Jetstorm come with you. Just to be safe," Ratchet replied uneasily. I grinned and proceeded to leave with Jetstorm following close behind me. "Do be careful, won't you?"

He sounded as worried as Blitzwing probably felt right now, judging by the look on my spark-mate's faceplates.

"I'll be careful," I admitted with a smile as we left the room; Jetstorm jogging slightly as he caught up with me.

"Hey, why do you think Ratchet asked me to come with you?" he inquired, taking Aerofire from me. I whimpered softly but managed to hide it before he heard me.

"He did say something about running diagnostics on Blitz… Maybe that's why," I guessed, leading the way off the ship outside. Both sparklings squeaked happily at being out in the sunshine, and Jetstorm and I shared a laugh as we went over and sat by the side of the ship, listening to the sparklings' excited clicks and churrs.

"Aw Fire, I just can't get over how precious they are!" Jetstorm insisted, nuzzling Aerofire against his helm; the sparkling cheekily grabbing his helm-fin. "Hey!"

"They're sparklings, Storm; they're supposed to be precious," I laughed, tapping Skystorm's forehelm as the sparkling tilted his helm back and grabbed my digit, sticking it in his mouth and gnawing on it gently. "Hungry again, are ya?"

I heard Jetstorm laugh; my twin then poking at Skystorm teasingly.

"Hey, you notice something, Fire?"

"What is it?" I asked, reaching over and stroking Aerofire's cheek when I noticed the sparkling had let out a whimper at being ignored.

"His helm-fins look like ears, don't you think?" he pointed out, gently rubbing the ear-like fins on Aerofire's helm. At that I became a little cautious… "And, look here!"

I swear his optics went as wide as mine when we both looked at the sparkling in his arms once more. Aerofire was looking up at us curiously, wondering why we'd both suddenly fallen silent, but I did notice out of the corner of my optic something twitching behind him.

"… He has a tail…" I said softly, meeting Jetstorm's optics. "How… does that even-…?"

"Mystery," Jetstorm replied with a shrug, turning back to Aerofire when the sparkling started clicking in his direction. I then noticed the tugging feeling on my digit had quickly disappeared; silence from my brother then causing us to meet each other's optics in alarm.

"Storm…"

"Fire…"

"Where did-….!"

The cry barely left our processors, becoming muffled as two pairs of servos wrapped around us, covering our optics and mouthplates. Whoever it was, they had a pretty strong hold on us!

"Would you look at that? Two bots for the price of one…"

"Make that four…"

"Whatever… Megatron gets a choice on who to offline first…"

I took in a shaky vent and ceased my struggling, knowing there was nothing I could do now, and hopefully Jetstorm had realised that as well. This wasn't good… Not good at all!

* * *

***le-gasp* Oh noes, it's the Seekers!  
****And poor wittle sparklings!**

**So, by now… A lot of pain and scrap has probably gone through Jetfire's bond…  
****Surely Blitzwing will come running sooner or later… right?**

**Said triple-changer's P.O.V next!**


	9. I Need to Find You

**Before we continue, I'd like to make some shout-outs to these lovely people; Firewolves16, Kyd Wykyd, igeeigee, Vigge-Humakuro and brave kid. OMG, you guys and your reviews... Without them, I don't think I'd be able to keep going with this story, so thank you all SO MUCH! *hugs said-reviewers* ... that, and Nightcore's version of 'I Kissed A Boy' is keeping me motivated too... XD**

**Okay, let's continue! This is in Blitzwing's P.O.V if you have forgotten X3**

* * *

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
_Personas_

As I was running out of the med-bay, pain struck my spark and I collapsed onto my knees. That didn't feel like an ordinary pain… Something was truly wrong…

"I need… to find… Jetfire…" I ordered myself, pushing on to get back up and find the other Autobots. Surely one of them had seen him and Jetstorm run out with our sparklings!

"You zhere, Autobot!"

Yeah, I can't remember who's who…  
The blue/green femme I'd called out to turned her helm in my direction, looking slightly offended when she'd heard my voice.

"I have a name, you know 'Con, and if you want help, forget it…" she scowled, ignoring me and walking on. Frustrated I grabbed her arm.

"Vait! Have jhou seen Jetfire?"

"… Not since he panicked about the sparkling; now let go of me!"

She wasn't much help. I instantly obeyed and pressed on, prodding at the next Autobot who I met optics with. Prowl and Bumblebee only shook their helms when I asked them, and Jazz said the same as the femme I'd met earlier! Why do Autobots have to be so difficult!?

"Hopeless as usual…" I muttered aloud, turning a corner. At a freak chime in my comm-link, I skidded to a halt and put a servo over my audial. "Vhat in Primus'-…?"

~Looking for something, Blitzwing?~

"Zhat's none of jhour business, Starscream!" I snapped, pulling myself into an empty quarters as I answered. "I'm busy!"

~What? Looking for your mate and sparklings?~

I could almost hear the grin in his voice, and had to stop myself from pacing.

"Vhat have jhou done vith zhem?" I hissed; anger boiling in my tanks. If he lays one servo on either of them, I'd-…

~Oh nothing yet, but you know Megatron can't hesitate for long… Wouldn't it be a pity if he offlined them all…~

"Stop it!" I cried; pain pouring into my spark. How I hated it when he taunted me! "J-Just stop and shut jhour vocal processor! Zhey haven't done anyzhing!"

~You bonded with the youngling, Blitzwing… Big mistake…~

_**:: Blitzwing; help me! ::**_

I shut down the comm when I felt Jetfire's pain. Hurting me was one thing, but just the thought of Megatron hurting them made me want to bust a gasket. I couldn't just storm in there and attack him full on; I knew the consequences of that… What I needed was a plan…

"And fast…" I added, trying to send reassurance to my spark-mate. _**:: Stay calm, Fire; I'll be zhere as soon as I can! ::**_

_**:: Hurry! ::**_

Hurry I did. Impatiently I bolted out of the quarters and briskly made it past the Autobots, only stopping when I realised they were discussing the whereabouts of the jettwins. Maybe that could help me…

"I have a feeling the Cons got them…" Reggae spoke up, setting her servos on her arms with a small shiver.

"Yeah, but this time if we infiltrate 'em, we can't all go; they'll expect us comin'…" Jazz put in determinedly. "We need a better plan this time."

"Vell, I can't go if zhey're still trying to offline me," I put in, receiving a glance from all the Autobots in the room as I walked over. That felt unnerving… "I doubt I'll make it zhis time…"

"Blurr, you're the fastest out of us; couldn't you sneak aboard and get them back before the 'Cons notice?" Bumblebee questioned; his arms folded as he leant against the wall. Oh, why am I only now recognising them by name…?  
The Blue Racer seemed to ponder the question, pacing a little as he processed it further.

"True,Icandothat, butwhatifIrunintoShockwaveagain, huh?" he inquired, turning on his wheels. "Becauseofwhathappenedlasttimehewon'tstoptillI'mofflineforreal!"

"Yes, that last time was, rather unfortunate; thank you again Reggae for informing Cliffjumper before he deposited of Blurr completely…" Ultra Magnus put in. I only stood their wondering how said-femme had known that was one of her own teammates; being filled-in of her condition earlier. "Bumblebee, do you think you're fast enough to keep up?"

Said bot exchanged a glance with Blurr, and that made me inaudibly growl. Every klik we spent standing here deciding, was probably costing Jetfire, Skystorm and Aerofire their lives! … And Jetstorm…

"Can ve just make a decision and go!? I am really not in ze mood for losing my spark-mate and sparklings!" I then spat impatiently; Blurr and Bumblebee giving in and darting off. I received an uneasy glance from many of the EGOs and a scowling at from the femme known as Nightmelody…

"Don't be so sure that they'll get them back online, 'Con…"

* * *

**Admittantly was really stuck with this chapter… Can I torture Jetfire and Jetstorm now? :3  
****Yes? Yes…**

**Not sure on what type of torture I'm going with, but… I'll get somewhere in the next chapter…  
****Next chappie in Jetfire's P.O.V!**

**Ehem… apologies for the shortness of this one…**


	10. Barely

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

I could recall nothing of what had happened earlier, but now I felt that if I moved anything, I'd fall apart. Everything hurts, my circuits feel battered and I can't even keep my optics online completely… What did those Seekers do?

"Jetfire… Jetfirewakeup…"

"We gotta go… like now!"

I tried to respond to the voice but my stabilising servos refused to get me up, so even when I managed to heave myself up on my elbows, I instantly fell to the ground once more.

"EasyJetfire,we'regonnagetyououtofhere…" the first voice spoke again; steady servos gripped on my arm. My helm was spinning too much to figure out who'd come to our rescue, and I could only make out faint colours as my optics started functioning again. I could hear someone coughing sharply; another voice muttering coaxing words to them as I felt someone tug my arm and lead me out of the room. Three shrieks far off hit my audials, telling me we really did need to get off the Nemesis. Abruptly I stopped myself, almost skittering into the bot behind me.

"J-Jetstorm… Where's, Jetstorm?" I stammered, ending with a cry of pain as I put a servo over my neck-cables.

"Fire, I-I'm here… It's okay…" I heard my brother reply weakly, falling back into his coughing fit.

"… The sparklings?" I whimpered.

"We've got them, Jetfire; it's alright," one of the other voices admitted. "They're just in recharge."

"Idon'twantyoucollapsingonmesolet'sgo!" the first urged, pulling me down as the sound of lasers shot towards us. I've had enough of those Seekers; just leave me be… please…  
We started running, but I felt supported the whole way, even if I knew I couldn't do anything. As we ran, my systems were urgently trying to work up-to-speed, but it didn't help that I could physically feel energon running down my protoform. I shouldn't be doing this…

"Almost there!"

"Wait… doesthismeanwe'regoingtohavetojump!? Areyoucrazy!?"

"Blurr, it's our only way down now that the ship's flying!"

"Wecan'twiththetwins! They'renotinanyshapetotransformeither!"

They stopped and I fell onto my knees, venting softly. Something was in my servos but I couldn't make out what; my optics clouded by the energon staining my helm. Then I heard the soft, broken clicks so familiar to my audials…

"Skystorm…" I whispered, cautiously bringing him close to my chassis as pain dwelled in my systems. My sparkling started nuzzling his helm against me; despite the energon, and that instantly made me feel better. I only listened as he 'talked' to me in whimpers, trying to block out what Blurr and Bumblebee (I had that figured out) were saying. Can we just go?  
Uncomfortably I dropped onto my side and offlined my optics. Maybe the pain will all go away once I wake…  
Or maybe, I'll be okay, and in no pain at all…

* * *

It felt cold when I onlined the second time; sitting up as my heaters whirred to life. Dazed I looked around at the familiar scenery and managed a small smile. Primus bless the Autobots…

"F-Fire?"

A smile crossed my faceplates and I turned to glance at my brother; Jetstorm as patched up as he could be from our Con-experience.

"Glad to see you're okay, Storm," I insisted, wincing a little as I forced myself to sit up.

"M-Me? I should be asking, i-if you're okay!"

"We can all relax in knowing you'll both be okay," Ratchet admitted as a matter-of-factly, wandering past us with his optics fixed on the data-pad in his servos. "And by the sounds of things, you're both healing fast."

Jetstorm and I exchanged a faint grin before looking back at the medic; Ratchet now busying himself with my sparklings. Hopefully Megatron hadn't done anything to them… Blitzwing would go ballistic if he had…

"I feel so useless…" Jetstorm murmured, looking down at the side of the med-berth he lay on. A shaky vent escaped me and I gave him a hopeful smile.

"I-It's not your fault, Storm. We… W-We didn't know it was going to happen," I whispered, rubbing my neck-cables painfully. It still hurts to say anything…

"Well, at least the Seekers can hide in fear knowing Blitzwing will soon be after them," Jetstorm laughed, sharply coughing after he'd spoken. Being the brother I am, I'll probably punish him later for straining himself to talk to me…

"Jetfire?"

There's the triple-changer I wanted to see…  
Seeing Ratchet distracted with our sparklings, Blitzwing cautiously made his way over, setting a servo over my bandaged protoform when he reached me.

"Sorry I did nozhing…" he apologised, gently caressing my middle. I stopped him by putting my servo over his own.

"Don't blame yourself, Blitz. Things happen…" I said softly. Blitzwing placed a digit over my mouthplates; Icy's expression distraught.

"I should… No offense or anyzhing, but I could have protected jhou from zhe Seekers…" he insisted. "If I had gone instead of Jetstorm…"

"None taken…" I heard my brother scowl, shooting him a teasing glare. Jetstorm responded by poking out his glossa.

"If I may, interrupt to point something out…"

Gently I moved Blitzwing's servo away from my faceplates at Ratchet's tone, reassuringly rubbing the triple-changer's digits to get him over the fact that Ratchet was no longer a threat to our sparklings.

"Are the sparklings okay?" I asked in the end. The medic hesitated.

"You, could say they are and, are not. From what Bumblebee told us, Megatron had left a lot of scars on their protoforms," he explained, afraid to even continue at the way Blitzwing was glaring at him. "… And, as we all know, a sparkling's protoform is extremely delicate and a lot of those scars are severely deep… And I'm surprised to see Aerofire developing ears and a tail when neither of you carry those traits…"

"M-Mystery," Jetstorm insisted again. I shot him a teasing glare but, that quickly vanished when I felt my spark tighten.

"So… they're-…?" I asked; my words caught in my vocal processor. Blitzwing worryingly slipped an arm around me.

"It's undecided, Jetfire; too early for me to tell," the medic went on, turning his back on us. "I'll have to run a few more diagnostics on them to see if they'll make it…"

With that, he walked back over to the crib the held the two sparklings and wheeled it into a separate room; the door sliding shut behind him. My frame trembled and before I knew it, lubricant was running from my optics. This was all my fault…

"Oh sveetspark…" Blitzwing coaxed softly, pulling me into a tight, yet gentle hug. "Aero and Sky vill be okay; I'll make sure of it…"

His servo traced my back-strut as he comforted me; softly sobbing against his chassis. I only hoped that he was right…

* * *

… **no comment… :'(**

**plz be ok, sparklings…  
*****sigh* Only time will tell…**

**Blitz's P.O.V next, and someone's a bit iffy about how things will turn out…**


	11. Sire and Sparklings

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
_Personas_

I left Jetfire to rest and recover before quietly slipping out of the med-bay and pacing the walls outside. Hothead was giving me a processorache due his excessive curses and insults, and Random wasn't any better, but I had to stay strong and positive… No matter how badly I wanted to rip the Seekers' helms off!

"… Could jhou shut it for just a nanoklik!?" I snapped; Hothead falling silent and Random's cries becoming unwanted whimpers. "Zhank jhou…"

"_Vell, do jhou have a better idea? Nozhing ve can do about ze sparklings' health, now is zhere!?_"

"I said shut it!" I demanded again, smiling sheepishly as I got a glance of confusion from a few Autobots while walking down the hall, then slipping into Jetfire's quarters. Did they not know I was a triple-changer or something? "Jhou couldn't be any more annoying!"

"_At least I'm using our processor and zhinking of a plan!"_

"_I… I-I just vanna see Aero and Sky…"_

I uneasily ex-vented, rubbing the sides of my helm as though to calm my personas. Maybe seeing the sparklings would make me feel better, but Ratchet was still over-looking them to see if they were okay. He wouldn't mind if I took one look, right?

"If I get hit in ze helm vith a wrench…" I warned with a sharp growl, leaving Jetfire's quarters and ducking back to the med-bay; a servo on the door. "Jhou two von't be talking long."

"_Vhatever…"_

"_Can ve see them now?"_

Just to make Random happy, I slipped inside, noting Jetfire was still in recharge and where I'd left him. I then let my optics trail over the closed door before me, guessing that's where Aerofire and Skystorm were. That thought was answered when I heard their soft, unhappy cries…

"Vell… Isn't he a horrible medic…?" I inquired to myself, quietly sliding open the door and shutting it again as I entered. The two sparklings were still in their crib; Aerofire's helm facing my direction, crying and uncomfortably kicking the air with his pedes as I walked over. Skystorm lay beside him, whimpering. He was probably trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother…  
The tubes attached to their tiny frames got me worried; it all just looked too much for sparklings of their size.

"Hey now… It's okay, sveetspark…" I called softly, rubbing Aerofire's cheek with a digit. His cries became hurt whimpers as he directed his gaze and looked up at me; servos reaching for comfort. "I know… I vant to hold jhou so badly, but I can't…"

… Maybe I could. Ratchet was out and Jetfire was asleep; surely one little hold from his sire wouldn't do anything…  
Cautiously, I reached into the crib and put my servos around him; Aerofire squirming slightly as I lifted him out and then cautiously did the same with Skystorm. I then sat back on the low berth beside their crib and held them before me, smiling at their happy giggles and clicks. Both of them truly did look so much like Jetfire, but one could tell my colours suited them all the same.

"Jhou really are somezhing," I admitted softly, laughing lightly as I supported Skystorm in my lap and held Aerofire up to my faceplates; said-sparkling's digits delicately tapping my malfunctioned optic and forehelm. I ignored the horrid look of the tubes still attached to him and focused on the giddiness he was sending to my spark. I don't think I've ever felt so much joy… "My little Aero… My mechling… or, nekoling, from zhe looks of it…"

At a soft beeping, I lifted my helm and glanced in the direction of the tone; a light at the end of the crib flashing red. Curious, I allowed myself to swap personas and soon Random was tapping away at it.

"Ooh, vhat's zhis zhing for?" I abruptly asked aloud, looking back at Aerofire and Skystorm. The sparklings only clicked out another synced giggle and Aerofire tried grabbing my servo. Hesitant, I drew back from him and set him back in the crib, reattaching a tube that had come loose. "No sveetspark… I don't vant anyzhing to happen to jhou…"

Once I'd put him back and he was hooked up, I set Skystorm back down beside him and the red light abruptly stopped flashing, but then they both started crying. I watched them in pity.

"No, no, no; sveetsparks, please; no crying!" I coaxed, peering over the side of the crib. "I'm still here, see? Look, look… Sire's, still here…"

I slowed my vocaliser; Ratchet's words hitting my processor like a pain-staking ache. He said they probably wouldn't make it after what Megatron had done to them, and the thought of it made me panic a little, but I hastily shook it off and ex-vented heavily.

"Jhou don't need to cry, sveetsparks…" I called softly, setting my digit on Aerofire's middle; said sparkling emitting soft sobs as he gripped onto it. "Zhat's it… It's okay…"

Resting my helm on my opposite arm as I draped it over the edge of the crib, I dimmed my optics a little as I watched the sparklings settle and fall into recharge; Aerofire's servo still gripped around my foredigit. They were both so precious and vulnerable at this age, and no matter how badly I wanted to get back at Megatron for hurting them, I'd probably wind up helpless too; after all, I was still in recovery myself from the last few times he'd attacked me…

"… Jhou'll make it…" I whispered unexpectedly; Hothead's words leaving my mouthplates like I hadn't even felt the swap. "Both Jetfire and I know jhou vill…"

It was like my systems were dragging me into recharge, so I gave in and let them; awkwardly setting my visor aside before offlining my optics with the smallest of a smile.

* * *

**Naww, now dere's some father-son time between Blitzy and de sparklings :3**

**I've done some bits between Jetfire, Aero and Sky, but that didn't feel as "Awwww!"-moment did it?  
****Yeah, didn't think so…**

**Next chapter in Blitzwing's P.O.V again, and… yeah, I won't say anything or I'll spoil it…**


	12. Lost

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
_Personas_

"Blitzwing… Blitz, wake up…"

Diligently I unconsciously obeyed, turning my helm and looking up into Jetfire's amber optics; said youngling looking slightly flustered as he woke me. I straightened up and gave him a small smile.

"Jhou're looking better," I admitted.

"I'm, feeling a lot better too," he agreed, side-stepping close to me as I slipped an arm around him. "You were with them the whole night, you know…"

A slight frown crossed my faceplates before I looked down at a soft tug on my digit; Aerofire's tiny servo still clenched around it. He and Skystorm were now awake too; looking up at us both with their big, amber-red optics.

"I vanted to let them know I'd alvays be zhere for them…" I explained, shaking my digit and causing the sparkling to giggle loudly. Jetfire leant over my shoulder-strut, peering closely at our little sparklings. From the way his digits laced my armour, I could tell he desperately wanted to hold at least one of them, but because of the fate they'd all overcome the last solarcycle, we couldn't risk anything.

"But… do you really think they'd believe that?" the youngling then asked softly. "Because of what Ratchet said-…"

"Shh… Ve vill not vorry about vhat Ratchet said…" I hastily interrupted, looking away from the sparklings and meeting his optics. "Jhou and I both know they vill make it, Jetfire; ze more ve doubt, ze more likely zhings vill get vorse…"

"I don't want them to…"

I pulled him close in comfort, tapping my servos against the back of his helm as I held him close. What had gotten him thinking so negatively?

"Somezhing's bozhering jhou…" I finally said, breaking the silence. Jetfire shuddered and slightly stepped away from me, uncomfortably tapping his digits together. It was almost like he didn't want to tell me, but I needed to know what was wrong, otherwise; knowing me, I'll keep worrying…

"I just feel… something bad is going to happen…" the youngling admitted, not meeting my optics as I took his servos in mine. A shaken vent escaped his frame as he eventually looked up; pain written in his amber optics.

"Nozhing vill happen," I insisted softly, rubbing a digit against his servo. "Aero and Sky vill make it, sveetspark…"

"If… I-If you say so…"

He then pulled free from my grip and left the med-bay without another word, most likely going off to see Jetstorm. I glanced back at our little mechlings after he'd left; Aerofire and Skystorm now recharging silently in their berth-crib. I knew they'd make it; they had to!

"Jhou vill…" I repeated, getting to my pedes and reaching towards the berth-side table beside me, but to my surprise my visor had, supposedly vanished. My optics shuttered. "Vhere did I-…?"

"_Oh, did jhou lose it?"_

"No, I…" I paused and looked around, half-ignoring Random's question. "I don't understand… It vas right here…"

"_Check Sky, Mister Disposition…"_

I growled inaudibly at the smirk in Icy's voice before looking over the sparkling; my stance relaxing. How Skystorm had managed to snag my visor last night, I would never know; said sparkling happily sucking on the end of my visor that buckled into my helm. I forced a smile onto my faceplates as I stroked his forehelm before leaving. How could I get mad at him?  
As I was leaving the med-bay, Ratchet respectively waited for my departure before he entered to check up on the sparklings. I swear that mech is as worried as Jetfire and I…  
Shrugging it off, I ventured back to the common-area of the Autobot base, ignoring whoever was there and turning myself outside. Cool air surged into my systems; it was definitely something I needed…

"Notice he doubts all zhis?" I asked aloud.

"_Who?"_

"Jetfire… He's vorrying more zhan usual…" I admitted, sitting back against the base-wall and glancing up at the cloud-covered sky with a small shudder. I felt like I was being watched…

"_I am too, but jhou already know zhat… And, I know I shouldn't be asking zhis but, vhat if Aero and Sky… don't make it?"_

I hesitated, and made the guess Icy had too. Random was always known as the more curious one, but its questions like these that make my tanks turn…

"Vell, it… Zhat depends vhat ze medic can do," I finally answered.

"_Ve don't know if Ratchet vill succeed; zhere needs to be a back-up, right?"_

"_But vhat sort of back-up? Do ve know zhat?"_

"No… No, we don't," I put in without waiting for Icy's response. "And don't jhou dare suggest vhat jhou're zhinking! I really hurt Jetfire last time!"

My hidden personas sniggered as I ran a servo over my optics. Sometimes I don't know what's wrong with them, and Icy thought Random and I were the out-of-place ones, but I guess not. My gaze directed back at the sky, I found I couldn't shake off an uncomfortable pain in my spark. I really was worried about our sparklings; more worried than I had ever been before…

"Zhere's got to be somezhing…" I muttered, looking down at my servos as I clenched and unclenched them. "Somezhing zhat vill stop all zhis… Zhat vill make him better, zhat vill make Jetfire not so uneasy, and I need to figure out vhat before it's too late…"

"What's too late, Blitzwing?"

I in-vented, shifting slightly as the youngling came and sat beside me; Jetfire resting his helm on my chassis for comfort.

"All zhis, sveetspark… I feel I can't take it…" I admitted honestly, stroking his helm.

"I know I can't. If our sparklings offline… w-what will we do?" the youngling whispered.

"Shh…" I hissed, holding him close. "They vill make it, Jetfire… I know they vill…"

* * *

… **Sadly I gotta stop there, readers…  
****It just doesn't seem right if this story isn't 12 chapters long like Smitten Sparks was, and… this is the 12****th**** chapter…**

***sighs* My Writer's Block came in at the end there again, but hey; at least I finished right?  
****Now I just gotta plan the name of the third story… *gasps* Ohmigosh, this will be my first FanFiction Trilogy! :D *squees***

**Now getting to the happier stuff, I don't think I'd have been able to continue this without YOU GUYS! You're all so awesome! ^^  
****BTWs what do you all think of JetfireXBlitzwing… I can write more if you like, or I'll just go stick to pairing Blitz with my OC, Nightstorm…**

**And I need a 'Sparks' title for my next story too… Smitten Sparks, Precious Sparks… Hmm, here's a list of what I had in mind…  
****Doubtful Sparks  
****Hopeful Sparks  
****Broken Sparks  
****Complicated Sparks  
**… **yeah I dunno… Gives me ideas, plz! :3**

**So basically…. STAY TUNED FOR THE TRILOGY SEQUEL! COMING TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU!  
****I still need a name but anyway! BYE-NII! XD**


End file.
